Alex Bratten Meets Blue's Clues Part 3
'Transcript' *(Steve Reading His Book) *(Book Moves) *Alex Bratten: Hey!, It's Blue! *Steve: Did You See That, Alex Bratten?, That Book is Moving! *Alex Bratten: Blue!, I See Her! *Steve: Oh!, You See Blue! *Alex Bratten: Yeah! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Ah-Hah! *Alex Bratten: Found Ya! *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Skidoos Into The Book) *Steve: Ah-Hah!, Skidoo!, Blue Skidoo! *Alex Bratten: Hey!, Blue Skidooed Into The Book! *Steve: Oh!, Alex Bratten!, Let's Go Too! *Alex Bratten: Great Idea, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo... *Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve and Alex Bratten Skidooing Into The Book) *Steve: Wow!, We're in A Storybook! *Alex Bratten: Let's Go Read! *Steve: (Laughs), I Mean, Since We're in A Storybook, We... *Alex Bratten: Steve!, Watch Out for The Words! *Steve: Ooh!, Hey!, Ooh!, Ah!, Okay!, (Laughs), So Alex Bratten!, Where Should I Go? *Alex Bratten: Right There!, Where It Says Your Name! *Steve: Oh Yes!, Right There!, Where It Says S-T-E-V-E!, Steve!, Cause..., That's Me! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, and My Name is in The Middle!, Where It Says A-L-E-X!, Alex!, Cause That's Me Also! *Steve: And Blue... *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Should Go There! *Alex Bratten: Where It Says B-L-U-E!, Blue! *Steve: Cause That's Her! *Blue: (Barks Uh-Huh!) *Alex Bratten: Okay!, Let's Take A Look at This Sentence! *Steve: (Reading) The Ball Threw A Girl! *Blue: (Barks Huh?) *Alex Bratten: Hey!, The Sentence is Mixed Up! *Steve: Wait A Minute!, The Ball Threw A Girl? *Alex Bratten: No! *Steve: No!, That..., That Dosen't Make Any Sence! *Alex Bratten: How Can We Fix This Sentence?, Wait!, I Think I Can Fix It! *Steve: Okay, Alex Bratten!, Well, Who Threw The Ball? *Alex Bratten: A Girl! *(Alex Bratten Fixes The Sentence) *Steve: (Reading) A Girl Threw The Ball! *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Steve: That Was Great! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, Here Comes The Next Sentence! *Steve: Hey!, Let's Read This Sentence Too! *Alex Bratten: (Reading) A Ball Caught The Puppy! *Steve: Oh!, Wait A Second!, Wait A Second!, There's Something Wrong With This Sentence! *Alex Bratten: Yeah!, That Sentence is Totally Wrong!, Let's Reread It! *Steve: A Ball Caught The Puppy? *Alex Bratten: No! *Steve: Well, Well, Let's See!, How Can We Fix This Sentence So It Makes Sence? *Alex Bratten: Here!, I'll Try!, Let's See!, A..., Puppy! *Steve: What Did A Puppy Do? *Alex Bratten: Caught The Ball! *(Alex Bratten Fixes The Sentence) *Steve: (Reading) A Puppy Caught The Ball! *Alex Bratten: There!, Now That Makes Sence! *Steve: Wow, Alex Bratten!, That Was Perfect!, See?, I Was Wondering Who Caught The Ball and The Girl Threw It! *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Alex Bratten: Woah! There's A Big Sentence! *Steve: Yeah!, Let's Read! *Blue: (Barks Okay!) *Steve: (Reading) Puppy Snack The and The Ate A Girl! *Alex Bratten: Oh My Gosh!, That Sentence Does Not Make Sence at All! *Blue: (Barks I Agree!) *Steve: Okay, Alex Bratten!, So, Do You Think "The Ate A Girl" is A Sentence? *Alex Bratten: No! *Steve: No!, Because That's Just Playing Silly! *Alex Bratten: Yeah!, "The Ate A Girl" is Playing Silly! *Steve: Okay!, Ooh!, So, Who Do You Think "Ate A Snack?" *Alex Bratten: Wait!, I Know These!, The Girl! *Steve: The Girl? *Alex Bratten: And The Puppy! *Steve: Oh!, The Girl and The Puppy!, Okay!, Okay!, Let Me Get This Straight! *(Alex Bratten Fixes The Sentence) *Steve: (Reading) The Girl and The Puppy Ate A Snack! *Alex Bratten: What A Sentence! *Steve: What A Story!, Great Job, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: Thank You! *Blue: (Barks Hey!, Let's Read The Whole Story!) *Steve: Oh Yeah! *Alex Bratten: Let's Read The Whole Story! *Steve: (Reading) A Girl Threw The Ball! *Alex Bratten: (Reading) A Puppy Caught The Ball! *Steve: (Reading) The Girl and The Puppy Ate A Snack! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *Alex Bratten: The End! *Steve: Wow!, That Was Great!, That Was Really Great!, Wonder What They Had for Snack! *Alex Bratten: Hey!, Steve!, Look!, It's Our Third Clue! *Steve: A Clue?, Right Here in Our Storybook? *Alex Bratten: Yeah! *Steve: Where? *Alex Bratten: It's Right There! *Steve: (Laughs), What Word is That? *Alex Bratten: Here!, Let Me Read It!, J-U-M-P!, Jump! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, That's The Word..., "Jump!", Hey, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: Yeah? *Steve: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy..., Dandy... *Alex Bratten: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Alex Bratten: (Winks), Okay!, So, Let's Write The Word, "Jump!" *Steve: All Right!, We Have A J-U-M-P!, Okay! *Alex Bratten: "Jump" is Our Third Clue! *Steve: You Know What That Means?, We're Ready for Our... *Alex Bratten: Thinking Chair! *Steve: Right!, Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Blue Skidoos Back Home) *Alex Bratten: Come On! *(Steve and Alex Bratten Skidooing Back Home) *Steve: Okay!, Now That We're in Our Thinking Chair... *Alex Bratten: Let's Think! *Steve: So, What Book Could Blue Wanna Read?, Our Clues Are, A Moon... *Alex Bratten: Cow... *Steve: And..., The Word "Jump!" *Alex Bratten: So What Book Could Blue Wanna Read With A Moon, Cow, and The Word "Jump?" *Steve: Jump!, Jump!, Who..., Who..., Who Jumps?, Does..., Does The Moon Jump? *Alex Bratten: No!, Moons Can't Jump! *Steve: Oh!, No!, Well, Who Jumps?, Does..., Could..., Could The Cow Jump? *Alex Bratten: Yes! *Steve: Yeah!, Yeah!, The Cow Could Jump!, Uh... *Alex Bratten: Next to The Moon! *Steve: Or..., Or..., Over The Moon!, What Book Would That Be? *Alex Bratten: Hey Diddle Diddle! *Steve: Hey Diddle Diddle!, That's It!, Cause..., Cause Remember, Alex Bratten?, Hey Diddle Diddle!, The Cat and The Fiddle and The Cow Jumps Over The Moon! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, I Got The Answer Right!, Do You Know What This Means? *Steve: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *Alex Bratten, Steve, and Blue: Cause We're Really Smart! *(Song Ends) *Alex Bratten: B-L-U-E! *Steve: Let's Go Get That Book You Wanna Read! *Blue: (Barks) *Alex Bratten: Here It Is, Blue!, Here's The Book You Wanted to Read! *Steve: Hey Diddle Diddle!, See The Cow Jumping Over The Moon? *Alex Bratten: Those Were Good Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Look Who It Is!, It's Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper!, and Paprika! *Mr. Salt: Last On Our List!, Read A Book! *Steve: Remember What We Helped Them With, Alex Bratten? *Alex Bratten: Their Grocery List! *Steve: Oh!, Hey!, Remember That Word, Alex? *Alex Bratten: Jump! *Steve: Good Reading! *Alex Bratten: Why Thank You!, Oh!, Now It's Our Turn to Read!, Come On! *Steve: (Reading) Hey Diddle Diddle!, The... *Alex Bratten: Cat! *Steve: (Reading) And The Fiddle!, The..., You Know These Words!, You Can Read These, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: (Reading) The Cow Jumped Over The Moon! *Steve: (Reading) The Little... *Alex Bratten: Dog! *Steve: (Reading) Laughed to See Such Sport and..., The... *Alex Bratten: Dish! *Steve: (Reading) Ran Away With The... *Alex Bratten: Spoon! *Steve: Oh!, I Know!, I Have One More Thing for You to Read, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: Okay!, Let's Go! *Steve: Hey, Alex Bratten!, Thank You So Much for All Your Help Today! *Alex Bratten: You're Welcome, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Now It's Time for So Long! *Alex Bratten: (Singing) But We'll Sing Just One More Song! *Steve: (Singing) Thanks for Doing Your Part!, You Sure are Smart! *Alex Bratten: (Singing) You Know With Me and You!, and Our Friend Blue! *Steve: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Alex Bratten, Steve, and Blue: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Alex Bratten: Bye-Bye, Steve!, Bye, Blue! *Steve: Bye, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: See You Next Time, Bro! *(Door Closes) *Alex Bratten: Bye, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Bye-Bye, Alex Bratten!) *Alex Bratten: Well, Guys!, This Was The Day I Played Blue's Clues!, This is Alex Bratten Signing Off!, Goodbye! *(Book Closes) Category:Alex Bratten Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts